


Deep Thoughts

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Drabble Collection, M/M, Prompt Fic, pre-slash i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 11:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13523742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: https://randomwordgenerator.com prompt: workout/husband/contain





	Deep Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> https://randomwordgenerator.com prompt: workout/husband/contain

Stiles forgot when it stopped feeling awkward, being there while Derek did push-ups, chin-ups, sometimes his entire workout.

Derek didn’t mind if Stiles helped himself to a bottle of water or Gatorade now.

The important thing, Stiles knew, was _keep quiet_ , difficult as that was.

Not that Stiles didn’t pay attention. He learned things, silently. Knew muscles’ names now, _trapezius_ , _sartorius_.

In his mind, never silent, he might still think _so hot!_ But deeper, in his heart of hearts, _husband material…_ sometimes.

Till Derek stood still, when all Stiles thought about was what those sweatpants’ thin fabric could barely contain.


End file.
